Which Should I Chose?
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Alissia got a contract from WWE to appear as Miz's on screen girlfriend. But can she really do it when she's in love with his apprentice? Or will she fall for the 'Most Must-See Superstar? Alex/OC or Miz/OC
1. Debuts and old friends

_Hello, I'm here for my new story. Sorry for not updating stories in a while. Been having some stuff going on but I'm back and ready to get typing again. :D_

_Here is a quick profile for my OC:_

Name: Alissia Vaneur

Age: 28

From: Washington, D.C.

Entrance Theme: Circus by Britney Spears; I Came To Play (when she manages The Miz)

Crush: Alex Riley

Background: Was childhood friends with Alex Riley. She also had a crush on him for a while. Came from an unstable family and spent most of her time with Alex until they were adults and Alex left to go do professional wrestling. A couple of years later, she also went to professional wrestling because she couldn't take living with her parents anymore and the fact that she fell in love with it.

xOx

"Okay, Alissia, this is your contract. Are you fine being a valet for now and then have you turn into a wrestler in the future?" Triple H asked me as he handed me my contract papers.

"I'm perfectly fine for it. At least it gives me a while to get used to being here." I said while smiling happily. I grabbed the contract and read over it. I was happy with these agreements. I then grabbed a pen and signed my name. I was so excited. I finally get a chance to be in the big leagues. I then handed the contract back to Triple H.

"All right. You'll make your debut tonight as The Miz's girlfriend. Are you okay with that?" Triple H informed. I nodded.

"Perfectly fine. I get to at least see my other friend." I said while smiling.

"Oh really? That's good. So, for your storyline..."

xOx

Later that night, I arrived at the arena and I was nervous as hell. I wonder how he will feel when he sees me. I headed to the Diva's Locker Room and went in to change into my new ring gear.

"So, you must be the new girl?" Someone said behind me. I turned and saw Layla El, one of my favorite Diva's.

"Um, yeah. My name is Alissia Vaneur. Nice to meet you." I said while smiling nervously.

"I'm Layla El. Nice to meet ya too." Layla said and we shook hands. "So you nervous?"

"I'm a little bit. I mean, I've always wanted to be in the WWE and I can't believe I'm here." I said while smiling.

"Trust me, you'll love it here and all the people are really awesome." Layla said and I nodded.

"I hope so." I said. It was soon time for RAW to start. My debut would come during the main event which was Miz versus John Cena. I supposed to help Miz win his match.

Raw was definitely pretty interesting to say the least. 2 hours later, and it was finally my turn. I watched as Miz came out with Alex Riley and then John Cena came out. I then headed out of the locker room and heard Layla say, "Good luck." I replied with a thanks and left. I waited for my cue to go out there.

After a while, I went out to ringside. Just watching the match and I looked at Alex and he had a shocked look on his face. I just ignored him since I was still in kayfabe. When Alex went to distract the ref, I grabbed a chair from under the ring and threw it in the ring and Miz grabbed and hit Cena on the back of the head with it. Miz then got rid of the chair and pinned Cena. The ref then did the 3 count and Miz won the match.

I got in the ring to congratulate Miz on his victory by kissing him in the ring. To say Miz was a little shocked was an understatement but he soon kissed back. I could hear the crowd booing but I just smirked when we pulled apart. This would definitey be a good start on my career.

We then left the ring hand in hand with Alex Riley beside us as we left Cena in the ring.

xOx

We soon arrived backstage.

"Well, I knew about getting some help but I didn't know it was you." Miz said while smirking.

"Triple H and I decided to make it a surprise." I said while smirking.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mike Mizanin." Mike said.

"I'm Alissia Vaneur. Nice to meet you too." I said while smiling.

"I thought that was you, Alissia." A familiar voice said and I smiled.

"Hey Kevin. Nice to see you again." I said while at him.

"Same here." Kevin said as he came up and hugged me.

"So, you two know each other, huh?" Mike said a little surprised.

"Yeah. We're childhood friends." I answered.

"I see." Mike said. Yup, things will be very interesting indeed.

xOx

_Sorry it was so short but I just wanted to get it started. R&R and let me know what you think. :)_


	2. Introductions

**Woohoo, back with Chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and alerted it. It means a lot. Also, to please check out my pole on who Alissia should end up with.**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks for liking. Here's chapter 2.**

**KEAC12: Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks for liking it.**

**black-cat-9288: Thanks for liking. Yes, Miz and Alex are also some of my favorites and I wanted to do a story with them. Here's chapter 2.**

**xOx**

For the rest of the week, I've gotten to know Mike and got to catch up with Kevin. These two guys were amazing. It was now Monday and I would be introduced to WWE as Miz's girlfriend.

Luckily, it was at the start of the show so I didn't have wait long. Soon, the Miz's entrance song cued up and Miz, Alex, and I walked down to the ring. Miz and I holding hands of course. We got in the ring and of course, Miz being the gentleman he is, held the ropes down for me to go through. We all then grabbed mics and started our promo.

"Last night, I beat John Cena, of course, with the help of my beautiful girlfriend and Alex Riley. But since you don't know her, sweetheart, why don't you introduce yourself." Miz said.

"Gladly, sweetie. I'm Alissia and that's all you're going to get." I said while smirking. The crowd just booed us. I just rolled my eyes at the boos and kissed Miz. I think I felt awkwardness coming from Alex but I ignored it. We then heard a familiar entrance song play. Miz turned and looked at the stage and Cena come out.

"Miz, the only reason you beat me last night was because you had help from jockie kid and Princess beside you." Cena said. I glared. Nobody nevers calls me a princess.

"Nobody calls me a princess, Cena!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend Princess but my deal is with Miz." Cena said right back and it made me angrier. I was about to get of the ring but Miz and A-Ry held me back. I just glared at me.

"Look Cena. I could beat you any day of the week without help." Miz said right back.

"All right, fine. If you can beat me, I don't want your goonies at ringside. Just me and you, one on one." Cena said.

"Fine, you're on Cena." Miz said and I grew worried.

We left the ring after Cena left and walked backstage.

"Man, that was fun." I said breaking kayfabe.

"It always is, especially when you're playing a heel." Kevin said while grinning.

"I wouldn't know. I've been a face all my life. I've always been the goodie-to-shoes." I explained.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that with what you did last week and tonight." Mike said impressed. I just smiled.

"Yeah I know but it's true." I said and we hung out before Mike had to back to being The Miz and wrestle Cena.

xOx

It was soon time for the match and we wished him luck even though we would go out there near the end of the match.

"Make sure you know the drill, you two." Miz said to the both of us.

"Don't worry, we know what to do." Alex said this time. Miz nodded and kissed me and then left for his match.

Near the end of the match, like planned, Alex and I ran down the ring and attacked Cena. I slid out of the ring and got two chairs for Miz and Alex to use on Cena. I just stood outside and smirked and laughed. Alex and Miz soon kicked Cena out of the ring and I slid in and held Alex and Miz's arms up while the crowd booed us.

We then got out of the ring and headed backstage.

I told them that I would up with them later and went to the Diva's Locker Room to change.

"You were amazing out there." Layla said and I smiled.

"Thanks a lot Layla. I enjoyed doing it." I said while laughing. Layla and I talked for a while as we got dressed and I said goodbye and left to meet up with Kevin and Mike. Besides, Lay and I were actually sharing a hotel room so I could meet up with her later. Things were definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
